The present invention relates to a multiple bolt turning machine of the type comprising a winding star which is adapted to be rotated from one to the next of a plurality of bolt positions, at least one of said positions comprising a bolt winding position and at least one other of said positions comprising a bolt removal position. The machine includes a feed roll which functions to press the width of an incoming web of material against the bolt during the winding process, and servomotors responsive to the tilt position of the winding star are provided to cause the feed roll to follow the bolt as the bolt is shifted by the winding star between the said winding and removal positions.
Arrangements of the general type described above, with which the present invention is concerned, have been suggested heretofore. In one known device of this type (DE-GM 77 28 223) the feed roll is supported on a pair of knee levers and connected to the drive of the winding star by a coupling. As the full bolt is pivoted toward its removal position, the winding star drive shifts the positions of the knee levers thereby to reposition the feed roll, and when the winding star has pivoted the full bolt into its end position the coupling disengages and the pair of knee levers are returned to their starting position by means of a pneumatic cylinder so that the feed roll can then cooperate in the winding of a new empty bolt. In another known arrangement of the general type described earlier (DE-GM 81 24 903) carriers, arranged on the winding star, are shaped to rest against carrier areas on a pair of knee levers, and operate to carry along the feed roll system on the bolt as the winding star turns to move the bolt from its winding position to its removal position.
Both of the known devices described above have the disadvantage that the angle of contact of the incoming web of material against the feed roll changes constantly as the bolt is shifted from its winding to its removal position. This occurs, in both of the prior devices described above, as a result of the forced coupling between the moving winding star and the moving feed roll. The constant change in the angle of contact between the width of the incoming material and the feed roll has been found to cause a number of problems, e.g., it tends to cause a trapping of air in the bolt, and also causes the formation of wrinkles which disturb the feeding of the material onto the bolt. The present invention is intended to obviate these problems, i.e., it constitutes a multiple bolt turning machine of the known type earlier described, which is so constructed, however, that it assures a smooth feeding and a faultless winding of the incoming web of material onto the bolt, even during the period of time that the bolt is being rotated by the winding star from its winding position to its removal position.